Sonic Evil 1
by YDdraigGogh
Summary: The T-virus has broken out in the mountain lab known as the 'Aklay Mansion'. The members of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team must go and investigate the strange occurrences that have appeared and discover the truth. (This is based completely on the first Resident Evil game but with Sonic Characters) (i own no material used in this fanfic, all content belong to their original creators)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**S.T.A.R.S PATROL HELICOPTER MISSING**

**-Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains-**

A Raccoon City police department spokesman revealed that

A patrol helicopter carrying the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team, part

Of Raccoon City's special forces, had been missing as of the

Morning of the 24th.

Police confirmed in a press statement that Bravo Team

Had been dispatched to investigate the string of mysterious

Disappearances occurring in the Arklay Mountains.

However, barring a final transmission received in the early

Morning, there has been no further contact.

The police suspect that the team has encountered some kind

Of trouble and request that any possible eyewitnesses

Cooperate by sharing anything they may have seen.

In the meantime, they are considering sending out the

S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team as early as this evening to search for

The missing Bravo Team.

The latest incident will surely serve to only further frighten

The populace, who are already extremely anxious following

An increase number of gruesome murders near Raccoon

City in recent years.

S.T.A.R.S stands for Special Tactics And Rescue Service, a

Special forces group uniquely trained for both combat and

Search-and-rescue missions. It was formed in Raccoon City

In 1996 to combat the rising incidence of city-type terrorism

And acts of crime.

**-This report is taken from the Raccoon City Press evening**

**Edition, July 24, 1998**

**Raccoon Forest – Arklay Mountains**

**July 1998**

"_Alpha Team is flying around the forest zone situated in North West Raccoon City. Where we're searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team, who disappeared during the middle of our mission… Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people, victims were apparently eaten. Bravo Team went to the hideout of the group and disappeared…"_

A helicopter had just touched down in a forested area where a group of S.T.A.R.S. members had jumped out to begin their mission. As they surveyed the area they took in all around them, noting the atmosphere and tension that hung in the air. As they departed from the chopper a thick fog had rolled in consuming everything in its path and night had already fallen upon them with a chill in the air. It didn't take long for Bravo as they searched the forest for any signs of Alpha Teams whereabouts they had stumbled upon the derelict remains of their helicopter and immediately investigated the scene.

"_Wait…what's that? I see something over there"_

"_Bravo Teams helicopter was a derelict, save for the remaining body of Kevin. We continued our search for the other members, and it turned into a nightmare…" _

"_What the! …what happened here?" _

Alpha team had discovered that Bravo team had all but fled from the site, save for their pilot whom had perished in what seemed to be an animal attack. Moving on from the helicopter Alpha continued in their search for the others, keeping their wits about them at all times in case the animal came back. The forest had become an eerily silent place, not even nocturnal animals could be seen or heard except for the movement from Alpha. Once they had thoroughly swept the area they were about to move to the next location when the sound of snapping twigs and heavy, groggy growling was heard. One member of Alpha turned sharply to check behind him, nothing… with a sigh of relief he resumed his original status, however it was all too short lived. Without warning a creature was seen running full pelt through the fog like some sort of vengeful entity that sought revenge and it was aiming straight for him. The creature pounced on him and dragged him to the forest floor screaming. The sound of gunfire mixed with the screams and cries of pain reached the ears of the others and they quickly without hesitation ran to the scene. But as the others neared they were unaware of the horrific event happening. Creatures of the same kind had now appeared and tore into the poor unexpected victim, tearing the very flesh from his body as he screamed, his blood now spilt upon the ground. He tried to shoot the creatures but had become weak in the process from blood loss and finally letting go, his gun which now lay motionless on the cold ground beside him. The other had witnessed the horror before them and despite their best effort to try and help him quickly found that he'd perished in the attack and that they had almost run out of ammo. As they stood there in shock, speechless and motionless they now saw that the creatures had revealed themselves to be Doberman Dogs, however these were ravenous, wild and bloodthirsty however they appeared as though they had been dead for some time with parts of flesh missing making their appearance all the more nightmarish. The dog's heads turned as they smelt new victims in the air close to them and saw another member of Alpha team just in waiting. One dog turned fully upon them and ran for them, she was about to take action but fell down as she stumbled backwards, putting her right arm in front of her she braced herself for the attack. However the attack didn't come as a gunshot was heard and looking up she saw that a member had saved her life and the dog now lay dead before her.

"_Come on, we gota go now! ..."_ shouted Sonic as he helped her of the ground

The two had now begun to run in hopes of finding the others, but hot on their trail were the dogs. And as they run for their lives the dogs had nothing more but the lust to tear and gouge deep into them. As they continued along the path they saw the light of the helicopter they came in flying above the tree line and looked as though it was searching but finding nothing.

"_Hey Jet! Where's he going?"_ called Sonic as they both ran

The two were about to lose hope in finding the others to help them when he turned around this time bracing himself in order to protect her. Another gunshot came and this time it was the Captain of Alpha Team that had saved them both.

"_Come on, this way!"_ shouted the Captain

"_Quick, run for that mansion!"_ as they continued to take down the dogs

They all ran at full pelt with their lungs burning and gasping for air towards the ghostly mansion that was nestled deep within the forest of the Arklay Mountains. The door was burst wide open as they dashed inside and slammed it shut behind them, locking the ravenous dogs out and securing them for the time being. The team had all but survived just entering the mansion for what they had encountered had only been a prelude for things to come, in the nightmare that dwelled within the Arklay Mountain Mansion.

'_There are only three S.T.A.R.S Members left now, The Captain, Knuckles and myself; we don't know where Sonic is…'_


	2. Chapter 2 - Begining of a Nightmare

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 2 – Beginning of a Nightmare**

'_There are only three S.T.A.R.S Members left now, The Captain, Knuckles and myself; we don't know where Sonic is…'_

The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team had dwindled down to 4 survivors; Captain Mephiles Wesker, Sonic Redfield, Knuckles Burton and Amy Valentine. However in the confusion of running for their very lives in escape from the ravenous dogs Sonic had become separated from the others whilst they had reached the main hall of the Arklay Mansion.

Captain Mephiles Wesker was a black hedgehog with greyish-blue highlights on his quills that spiked upwards and on the corners of his eyes. He had a grey muzzle and a set of reptilian green eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. He wore black cargo trousers tucked into combat boots, a dark blue shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the sleeves and a pair of black gloves along with a black bullet-proof vest, a gun and knife holster and a com set.

Knuckles Burton was a red echidna with a tan muzzle and a set of purple eyes. He wore a pair of grey cargo trousers tucked in combat boots with a white t-shirt which had the S.T.A.R.S. logo also and a red vest, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a gun and knife holster.

Sonic Redfield was a royal blue hedgehog with a fawn muzzle, arms and set of emerald green eyes with long downward quills. He wore grey cargo trousers tucked into black combats boots and a white t-shirt depicting the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the sleeves and on the back of the green bullet-proof vest. He also wore the same black fingerless gloves with a gun and knife holster.

Amy Valentine was a pink hedgehog with a peach muzzle and a set of jade green eyes with short pink hair. She wore dark blue cargo trousers tucked also into black combat boots with a light blue t-shirt embroided with the signature S.T.A.R.S. logo on the sleeves and back. She also wore a beret the same colour as the trousers which also had the S.T.A.R.S. logo on, a set of cerulean coloured shoulder protectors, black fingerless gloves and the same gun and knife holster

The door to the mansion flew open as Captain Mephiles, Knuckles and Amy burst into the hallway, slamming and bolting the door behind them, hearing the faint cries of the dogs outside. Safe from the dogs they took a quick breather and checked out who was left and where they were. As they surveyed the hall it consisted of natural colours, browns and creams, etc. A heavy decorated red carpet adorned the stairs and walkway with similar matching curtains. A highly detailed stain-glass window was centred at the top of the stairs above an equally detailed oil painting. Candles held up on tall columns glowed dimly against the natural shine of the moons ray that filtered through the windows giving off a calming effect. They'd seemed to almost forget that they were one member short, as they now noticed Sonic was missing.

"_What is this place?"_ asked Knuckles

"_It's not quiet your ordinary house, that's for sure_" answered Mephiles

"_Hey Mephiles, where's Sonic?" _asked Amy heading towards the main door _"I know he was just with us a minute ago"_

"_Amy no, you don't want to go back out there"_ warned Mephiles

"_But we've got to find..."_ started Amy

As Amy was about to suggest they go find Sonic a gunshot came from the dining hall area.

"_What was that sound just now?"_ inquired Knuckles

"_Maybe it was Sonic?"_ suggested Mephiles

"_No…"_ breathed Amy

"_Amy, can you go and investigate?"_ requested Mephiles

"_Wait I'm going with her. Sonic and I go back a long way"_ said Knuckles

"_Alright you two go, I'll secure this area then" _answered Mephiles "_Stay sharp"_

Whilst Mephiles stayed in the main hall to secure it from any other happenings, Amy and Knuckles made their way to the dining room doors with their guns drawn. Amy timidly reached for the door handle as Knuckles stood in front of the door in case anything showed itself. Amy pushed open the door as it creaked on its hinges and swung forward allowing them to enter, Knuckles first followed by Amy. They came face to face with the contents of a typical dining room, chairs, a long table with all its condiments and silverware that still lay out and candle stands that where lit in the center.

"_A dining room…"_ said Knuckles walking forward

They made their way towards the fireplace where a crackling fire still sparked with life, its glowing warmth brought some comfort against the harsh flashes of thunder and beating rain on the windows. Knuckles had gone ahead of Amy who joined him shortly after marveling at the dining hall. As she came closer to him she noticed he was kneeling at the floor over something red on the floor, something that looked like blood but what was it from?

"_What!? What is this!?"_ asked Knuckles loudly

"_Knuckles what is it?"_ inquired Amy

"_Blood, Amy see if you can find any other clues. I'll be examining this, I just hope it's not Sonic's"_ suggested Knuckles

Amy left Knuckles in the dining hall to further investigate the blood by the fireplace and left through the door opposite. She walked down the corridor with her gun in hand and turned the corner where something totally unexpected was lying in wait for her to discover. There around the corner were two people, one laying on the floor and the other knelt above them. However not all was as it appeared to be, there were strange sounds coming from both of them as Amy watched and listened. She soon discovered though that the person on the floor appeared to be dead and the one knelt seemed to be devouring them as she could hear the squelching of blood and torn flesh mixing together, it almost made her throw her stomach up. As she was stepping back slowly trying not to make any sound what so ever the creatures head shifted upwards and turned slowly around, facing her. Amy's heart leapt into her throat and her breath was caught with the creature now facing her completely. Fresh blood trickled down its front as it opened its mouth and a low groaning sound escaped from it, its eyes were clouded and its flesh was decaying as it shuffled its way towards her. Not wanting the creature to be anywhere near her Amy made a quick dash for the door leading to the dining hall and where hopefully Knuckles still was. Bursting through the door she slammed it shut behind her and moved franticly over to knuckles as she was thankful to see him still here. But their reunion was short lived as the creature had followed Amy through the door and bound its way towards the both of them.

"_Knuckles!"_ cried Amy

"_What is it? Are you alright"_ asked Knuckles with his gun held forward

"_Look out it's a monster!"_ replied Amy as she pointed at the creature

"_Stand back let me take care of it!"_ stated Knuckles as he shot the creature

The creature never got anywhere near to do any damage as Knuckles had managed to take it down quickly. With a soft groan the creature fell dead upon the dining room floor, before the fireplace.

"_What the hell is thing?"_ asked Knuckles

"_I don't know but found Kenneth killed by this thing. Anyway let's report this to Mephiles"_ said Amy

Amy and Knuckles then departed from the dining hall to relay their discoveries with Mephiles whom was supposedly waiting for them in the main hall. But as they re-entered the hall they noticed he was missing, confused they wondered why he wasn't here.

"_Mephiles?"_ called Knuckles _"Amy, help me look for him, but let's not leave this hall"_

"_Good idea"_ agreed Amy

Amy agreed and together they had a brief scan of the hall looking for the whereabouts of Mephiles. It didn't take long before they met back up, finding nothing that could tell them where he'd gone to.

"_Knuckles"_ said Amy

"_Any luck finding him Amy?"_ asked Knuckles

"_No nothing. What's going on around here, I can't figure it out at all"_ replied Amy

"_Same here" _said Knuckles

"_First Sonic and now Mephiles"_ said Amy

"_There's nothing much we can do. We can search for him separately; I'll investigate the dining room again"_ suggested Knuckles

"_Ok then I'll try the door on the other side"_ replied Amy

"_This mansion's gigantic, we could easily get lost. Let's start from the first floor ok_" said Knuckles

"_Ok"_ answered Amy

"_Listen if something happens, let's meet up in this hall, got it?"_ suggested Knuckles

"_Ok, I'll do that, good luck Knuckles"_ replied Amy

"_And to you also"_ relayed Knuckles

With that said and done Amy and Knuckles had once again departed to go their separate ways. Knuckles had once again returned to the dining hall to investigate further and Amy was now about to enter the other side of the mansion, but sort of surprises did this mansion have in wait for her?


	3. Chapter 3 - First Encounters

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 3 ****–**** First Encounters**

Amy had now begun to search the mansion in hopes of finding Mephiles and Sonic on her own as Knuckles did the same. Amy entered what appeared to be a small art gallery and managed to find a map of the first floor; taking a brief look at the map she now contemplated her next move. She entered a bathroom at the end of the long corridor and decided to wash her face to calm herself from the evening's events as she had a long night ahead of her. She turned the faucet on a let the water fill the sink before splashing the cool water on her face. She emptied the sink and was about to leave when she heard the water in the bathtub ripple, she turned and got closer to investigate. All of a sudden the water sprayed upwards and the body of a zombie rose up from the water, sudden fear took hold and she stumbled backwards to the cabinet tops. The zombie fell from the tub to the floor, its body making a crunching sound on the floor below and clawed its way towards Amy. It extended it arms towards her and started to grab her ankles whilst she struggled to get away. Quickly taking action Amy managed to free one of her legs and slammed her boot against the zombies head producing a quick kill followed by the sickening sound of crunching bone and spilling blood. Realising what she'd done Amy put a hand to her mouth and ran to the toilet to empty her stomach, it wasn't surprising that she'd been sick as she had never seen anything like this before in her life. Calming herself she left the room and continued her mission.

Meanwhile on the upper floor of the mansion Sonic had just taken down another zombie after already encountering several of them already. The zombie fell backwards and slumped to the floor and as Sonic walked by he could hear voices coming from the other side of a door. Sonic pressed his ear against the door to try and determine who it was but could only hear something faint. With weapon in hand Sonic opened the door slowly, creaking as it was fully open for him to enter the room. As he surveyed the place he spotted two figures, one was lying on the floor whilst the other was knelt next to them. Sonic walked over to them immediately as he recognised who they were, they were the missing members of Bravo Team. The one knelt was the rookie paramedic S.T.A.R.S. Bravo member; Cosmo Chambers and the other was known as Manic Aiken.

Cosmo Chambers was a green female seedrian with a peach face and a set of blue eyes. She wore green cargo trousers tucked into a pair of khaki green and white combat boots, a green t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the sleeves and a white vest with a red paramedic symbol on the back. She also had a pair of black fingerless gloves, a medical bag around her waist and a gun holster.

Manic was a green hedgehog with a peach muzzle, arms and a set of blue eyes. He wore dark blue cargo trousers which tucked into black combat boots and an orange shirt that had the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the sleeves. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a weapon belt and a knife holster.

"_You?"_ said Cosmo in surprise

"_Sonic Redfield I'm from __Alpha Team. We're here to rescue you, Manic!"_ replied Sonic walking forward _"What the hell happened to you?"_

"_Sonic! ... this place is__… get you team out of here… __there are demons everywhere_…" stuttered Manic

"_Don't tal__k, save you strength. He seems to have been bitten by a poisonous snake, but the size of the bite mark is huge"_ answered Cosmo

"_It's… not just any ordinary snake__ you know__… take my word for it…"_

"_He needs serum but unfortunately I left it another room"_ replied Cosmo

"_Don't worry I'll go get it for you__"_ volunteered Sonic

"_Really you'd do that? Please hurry"_ asked Cosmo

"_Hold__ on, I'll be back"_ said Sonic as he ran out of the room

Sonic ran back to the medical room on the other side of the mansion in order to get the serum that would save Manic from the snakes poison. Once he had attained the serum he rushed back to where Cosmo and Manic were waiting for him. Sonic quickly made his way over to them and handed the serum to Cosmo so she could administer it to Manic.

"_Here I hope this is what you wanted?"_ asked Sonic

"_Thank you"_ appreciated Tikal _"I'm__ gona give you a shot now Manic ok, hang in there"_

"_Here Sonic__… take it… it's __my radio. Take care of yourself…"_ said Manic as he passed out

"_Manic?"_ called Sonic

"_He's ok, he's just unconscious"_ assured Cosmo

"_Cosmo it's not safe here let's get Manic to a safer place"_ suggested Sonic

"_Right I agree, let's go"_ agreed Cosmo

After administering the serum into Manic's bloodstream, Sonic and Cosmo both took him to the medial room where he could rest up. Sonic walked up to Cosmo to find out what her next move was going to be.

"_Manic__'s doing well Sonic he should recover soon" _said Cosmo

"_That's good news, Manic needs you now"_ said Sonic

"_Right and as soon as Manic__'s better we'll come after you"_ said Cosmo

"_Cosmo, you ok with a gun?"_ asked Sonic

"_Yes__, I've had training__"_ replied Cosmo

"_All right I'm gona continue my investigation__. Take care and be careful__"_ suggested Sonic walking to the door

"_Alright, you b__e careful out there as well ok"_ said Cosmo

Sonic left Cosmo and Manic to continue with his mission of find the others and hopefully he would run into them soon. For once again the mansion had many surprises in store waiting to pounce upon him that would later come in his search for his team and the answers to the mansions mysteries.


	4. Chapter 4 - No Freebies

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 4 ****–**** No Freebies **

Amy had managed to find a room which appeared to be a small living room with a couch, coffee table, fireplace, etc. She noticed there was a shotgun hanging on one of the walls like it was a display so thinking nothing much of it she took it down and examined it. As the gun was taken down the supports holding it lifted upwards she noticed this and thought that maybe the gun was a bit heavy for them. She left the room with her newly equipped gun walking only slightly forward as she felt something hit her arm. As she looked around she saw dust falling towards the floor and a sudden gut instinct told her to look up and what she saw now scared her. The ceiling was moving towards her at a slow pace, panicked she tried to open the doors that lead her to this room but to no luck they wouldn't budge. Amy's heart began to race and her adrenalin began to pulse as she tried to think of a fast way out otherwise she would end up a mess on the floor and that thought horrified her.

"_O'__ not good what do I do now!"_ she said _"Mephiles! Knuckles! Help!"_ Amy shouted hoping one of them would hear her cries for help

"_Amy! Is that you__ in there?"_ asked a voice

"_Knuckles? Get me out of here, the door's jammed!"_ replied Amy

"_Stand back"_ ordered Knuckles as he shot the door handle off _"Grab my hand!"_

Knuckles had grabbed hold of Amy's hand just in the nick of time as the ceiling finally came to sudden stop on the floor. Amy was extremely thankful that Knuckles had shown up when he did or else who knows what the event could have turned out like. They remained on the floor for a few second to calm themselves down before finally turning to each other.

"_Knuckles…"_ whispered Amy relived

"_That was a close one, a second late and you'd have fit nicely into a sandwich"_ said Knuckles jokingly

"_Really? Thanks. But Knuckles didn't you say that you were going back to the dining room to find other clues? I'm g__lad and all but how come you__'re__ here?"_ asked Amy

"_I…just had something I wanted to check__ on. Anyway we should get back to searching for Mephiles and Sonic"_ replied Knuckles beginning to walk away

"_Thanks Knuckles I owe you one"_ appreciated Amy

"_Yeah, Yeah don't mention it"_ said Knuckles finally walking away

Meanwhile Sonic had decided to go back the room where he'd found both Cosmo and Manic to check out just what he was talking about. As he came to the room he ascended a small flight of stairs that lead to a very old wooden door and carefully opened it. The door was so old that it creaked and groaned on its hinges as dust drifted downwards from it causing Sonic to sneeze. He now stood in a very large room that seemed similar to an attic/storage room. It was all wooden around with not much colour with spider webs, dust filtered through the air and broken shards of various objects. Sonic drew his weapon and cautiously crept forward scanning the room as he went, listening to every sound he could. He tried his best to keep a clear head and his breathing at a steady pace whilst thinking about how Manic described the snake when he suddenly heard a shuffling noise above him. As he lifted his head upwards slowly his eyes had caught the sight of a monstrous creature, huge and deadly.

"_What the…? That's one big snake"_ gasped Sonic

Yawn was a monstrosity; its hulking scaly body was like that of bus and a head the size of a mini car. Yawn slithered slowly down from the rafters and around a support beam bringing itself in view of Sonic whom stared motionless into Yawn's demonic yellow eyes. Its appearance was horrific enough, dark green scales that looked black, patches of missing flesh and those yellow eyes that held bloodlust within them. Yawn opened its mouth and extended it fully displaying a set of long white fangs, each thick in diameter and as sharp as kitchen knife. As Yawn hissed and flicked its forked tongue, poison dripped from its mouth to the ground and burned as though it was acid.

Yawn lunged forward and tried to ensnare Sonic within its mouth but he nimbly and swiftly dodged its attack. Yawn snapped its head to where he had jumped to and slithered in his direction to try and catch him once again. Sonic kept dodging Yawns continuous strikes but the snake wasn't about to give up in its quest to devour Sonic. He continued to shoot Yawn whenever he got the chance but the bullets seemed to ricochet of its scales. Sonic was about to give up as he was getting tired from the battle when he spotted a grenade launcher nestled in a pile on some boxes in the corner. Making a quick decision he jumped a slid over to the boxes grabbing the gun and aimed at Yawn. The snake hissed and sounded as though it screamed at a high pitch, recoiled backwards and lunged straight for Sonic with so much adamant velocity. Sonic saw his chance and shot Yawn in the mouth causing it to suddenly slide to a halt as its body came to an almighty crash on the wooden floor. Yawn lay silent and unmoving its eyes seemed to just stair, Sonic was extremely cautious now in case something were to happen. Sonic retrieved the needed items from the room and was about to leave when he heard movement behind him. As he turned Yawn had suddenly risen of the floor and once again lunged at him however this time the attack was unexpected and Sonic didn't have time to react fast enough. Yawn had sunk its teeth into his arm causing him to scream in pain; grabbing his knife he pressed it deep into Yawn's eye. Sonic pulled out his knife and the snake roared as blood now dripped from its eye as it swung its head around. Sonic held his arm and stumbled towards the door keeping an eye on the snake as it skulked of back through a hole in a wall large enough for it to fit through.

Sonic stumbled through the door and down the steps whilst holding his arm. His breathing was becoming laboured and his vision becoming blurry, taking only a few steps forward he eventually collapsed to the floor. As he lay there he began to think about he would die here, how he'd failed to find the others; Mephiles, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo and about how he would never again see and help them stop this nightmare. But before completely falling unconscious he swore he could hear the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice, but who? If Sonic lived beyond this he would be indebted to them for saving his life and try his upmost to show his gratitude to them, and then he completely blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Yawn & Neptune

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 5 – Yawn and Neptune**

An hour or so had now passed since Sonic fought with the Yawn and managed to win, but it came at a price. Sonic felt as though he was floating almost weightless as he felt his head was spinning and his breathing was shallow. As he came back into reality light had fled into his eyes as he lay asleep, and after a while his eyes slowly fluttered open. As his eyes were opening his vision had become blurry and at that moment all he could make out were blobs of lights and shapes. He put a hand to his face as he lay down and realised that he was no longer in the hallway were he'd collapsed but instead was back in the medical room, but how did he get there? He sat up gingerly and replaced his hand to his head again before tilting it around and saw Cosmo standing beside him with a smile of relief upon her face. He figured that Cosmo must have found him and brought him here, seeing as how Manic was no longer there, assuming that he must have recovered from his symptoms. But then he suddenly remembered as it struck him that he too had been poisoned by Yawn and too his relief he figured Cosmo must have saved his life.

"_Oh, good you're awake, I was worried about you"_ said Cosmo

"_What happened? Where's Manic? And how did I end up back here?"_ inquired Sonic

"_After you left Manic came too and seemed to have recovered from his earlier symptoms. Once he left I decided to go look for you to see if you needed any help"_ replied Cosmo

"_I see…and how did you know where to find me?"_ asked Sonic

"_Well you see as I was walking past the door I could hear the sound of someone in distress so I decided to check. Of course I was really cautious in case it was one of those zombies. But to my _relief there wasn't one, that's when I found you unconscious on the floor" answered Cosmo

"_And you carried my here…all by yourself?"_ asked Sonic shocked

"_Of course I did, you're really not that heavy you know. Anyway after I brought you here I administered the anti-serum to you" _replied Cosmo

"_Thank you, I owe you my life"_ appreciated Sonic

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion Amy had managed to find her way into the kitchen. As she was searching for supplies that could aid her she heard the door moan as it creaked forward inch by inch.

"_Hello…is there someone there?"_ Asked Amy "I hate it when there's no answer"

Amy drew her gun as she waited for a response, hoping that it wasn't another zombie again. She could feel her heart begin to pace as she slowed her breath in anticipation, waiting to see what response she would be greeted with. She took a small step forward to get a better look around the corner and as she did she noticed that the door was shaking slightly and the handle moving up and down in a slow pace. Eventually the door opened and revealed what she hoped it wouldn't be. A zombie moaned and dragged its body towards her and attempted to ensnare her and take a bite out of her but Amy swiftly jumped out of its reach. Amy took the opportunity to shoot the zombie as it stumbled forward growling at her. The bullet stuck the zombie down and it lay dead upon the kitchen floor but before Amy left she remembered to burn its body.

"_How many more of these things are there_?" Amy asked herself _"I'm gona run out of ammunition and supplies eventually" _

She'd found an elevator in the back and took it up to the first floor where she'd discovered a large library full of all kinds of books, paperwork and news articles that littered the many shelves and various parts of the floor. But even though this was a library all was not as it should be. As she walked across the top floor of the library she didn't get far as he heard a low growl and hissing sound coming from somewhere in the library. She came to the end of the walkway where she found a ladder to be the only way down as the stairs had been demolished. When she reached the bottom floor she only moved a couple of inches as she once again heard the same sound only this time it sounded like it came from right behind her. Suddenly she saw the cause of the noise as it slithered its hulking body down to her level, it was none other than Yawn.

"_That…that's impossible!"_ gasped Amy

Her eyes widened in horror as she stared almost paralyzed into its yellow eyes as her breath became caught in her throat. The Yawn had now attained an all new appearance that where inflicted from being shot with the grenade launcher by Sonic. Yawn had deep bloody gouges covering parts of its body as one of its eyes continued to seep with crimson blood and deep slashes on its muzzle. Yawn raised itself up and towered over Amy who mealy seemed like an ant compared to it. It opened its jaw and hissed and ear piercing screech before it lunged in Amy's direction who had just enough time and luck to dodge its attack. Even though Amy was managing to evade its strikes the Yawn was intent on tearing her apart and wouldn't rest until it had revenge upon her. Amy had begun to doubt whether or not she could finish this snake off but as luck would have she'd managed to find another grenade launcher on her travels throughout the mansion. She took advantage of using the bookshelves as the Yawn slithered around them as she readied the gun with the acid rounds. Yawn decided to have one more go at her and as did Amy shot the acid rounds into its mouth. The snake recoiled as it howled in great pain as Amy began to shoot it once more to finally finish it off once and for all. Finally the Yawn finished squirming when its eyes had drawn lifeless and its deep crimson blood spewed from within it.

Meanwhile Sonic and Cosmo had found their way into the garden of the mansion and took a lift down to a lower level of the garden. They continued to walk through an iron gate until they came across the guard house. They pushed open the door cautiously as they didn't know what to expect on the other side. Inside the guard house they found several rooms and in one of particular interest they'd discovered a secret ladder that lead to the basement of the guard house however this was more than a mere basement. They walked down the long colourless corridors and came across a double door at the end but noticed that the path leading to it had flooded somewhat.

"_Cosmo can wait here for me?"_ asked Sonic

"_Yes of course, but why?"_ inquired Cosmo

"_I'm not sure but something's telling me that there's something dangerous behind this door"_ replied Sonic

"_Right, Sonic be careful in there"_ requested Cosmo

Sonic struggled with getting the door open as the water didn't help. Once he opened it and got inside he noticed that he now stood in a very large circular room. Water had now flooded the entire room as it came just up to his waist. He followed the walkway and discovered the source of where the water had come from but now he wondered just what had caused the flood. As he continued he saw a familiar figure leaning up against the side of the large tank just opposite from him, it was none other than Manic.

"_Manic"_ called Sonic as he walked over to him

"_Sonic no wait! Sonic stop!"_ shouted Manic as he ran towards him

As Manic ran towards Sonic he just pushed him out of death's reach just in the nick of time as a huge Shark had surfaced from the water and clamped its jaws down on Manic. The Shark had sunk its teeth deep into his body as it thrashed around with him in its jaws whilst blood had begun to spill into the water. And just as quickly as it had surfaced it dove under the water once again. Sonic's eyes had widened in total horror, his heart pounded in his chest and his breath came caught as he'd just witnessed his friend being torn apart by the huge shark.

"_MANIC NO!"_ shouted Sonic in horror

But Sonic had no time to rest as he feared that the shark may come back and take a bite out of him. To him the mere thought of falling into the deep water would have been like digging his own grave as he knew exactly what would happen. He hurried along the walkway until he reached a door that lead into what appeared to be a control room. He felt as though he couldn't get the door open fast enough and once he did he dashed in, slamming it shut behind him. He then took a brief moment to catch his breath and come to terms with what had just happened. Following a ladder down he entered a room that looked like it was the main source of control for the room. Figuring out the sequence for the shutters of the windows he lowered them before draining the water that flooded the room.

"_Alright let's finish this"_ whispered Sonic

Finding a door that lead to the bottom of the aqua ring Sonic now stood in a very wet room as puddles of water gathered in certain places as well as it continued to cascade downwards. He heard what sounded like the sound of a creature in distress and to his findings he discovered two smaller versions of the large shark itself. Maneuvering safely around them he came to a small submerged area that still had water in it and there he found the body of the shark.

The shark known simply as Neptune was a mutated version of a great white. This shark however doubled in size when compared to a regular great white and a temperament to match. Its skin had the appearance as though it was decaying with patches of missing flesh and its jaw seemed to extend out of its mouth. The skin was grey on top with what should have been white but now appeared a dirty grey under side.

Unsure if the shark was actually dead or not Sonic ran to a platform just in front of it to retrieve a key. But just as he was about to grab the key Neptune had come to life and as it flailed it somehow knocked the key into the water. Not knowing what to do Sonic took quick action as he pushed a generator into the water. Switching on the power a current of electric spark surrounded the Neptune killing it almost instantly. Sonic waited for a moment to make sure it was actually dead before he jumped down into the water and retrieved the key. Once he made his way back up to the top and out of the aqua ring he was relieved to see that Cosmo had waited for him.

"_Sonic are you alright? What happened? And why are you soaking wet?"_ inquired Cosmo

"_Trust me it was a good thing you didn't go in there. I'm sorry to say but… Manic didn't make it"_ replied Sonic

"_Why, what happened in there?"_ asked Cosmo

"_Manic saved my life. I was almost killed by this gigantic mutated shark, I tried to save him but I was too late, it all happened so fast. If it weren't for him I'd probably be dead right about now"_ answered Sonic

"_What! No I can't believe this…Manic's…dead…"_ whispered Cosmo

"_I am… really sorry. Come on let's get out of here we still have a ways to go"_ said Sonic


	6. Chapter 6 - Troubled Times

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 6 – Troubled Times **

Amy had now made her way through the courtyard and garden on her way to the guardhouse. Once inside she entered the many rooms there and grabbed any supplies that she could find. Whilst walking along a corridor she came across a locked door however she could faintly hear voices on the other side of the door. She crept up to the door and tried to see if she could hear the conversation and maybe figure out who it was.

"_What! No that wasn't part of our deal!"_

"_Well like I said I have my orders"_

"_But it's not necessary to destroy S.T.A.R.S." _

"_Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch Knuckles"_

"_And what about my family?"_

"_I will personally guarantee their safety" _

"_Hmm, if I play my cards right"_

Amy was skeptical for a moment as she thought she'd heard Knuckles name being mentioned but she had an idea of who the other voice belonged too. She placed the key into the door lock and gently turned it until it clicked. Once the door was opened she closed it behind her and crept forward into the main room. And too her surprise her prediction was right as was indeed Knuckles in the room however the other person had disappeared.

"_Amy!"_ said Knuckles in surprise

"_Knuckles I heard someone talking and I…"_ responded Amy

"_Oh you heard. I think that age is starting to take its toll on me. Talking to myself is becoming a bad habit"_ replied Knuckles

"_Talking to yourself? You alight? What's gotten into you?"_ asked Amy

"_I'm getting you worried aren't I? But don't I'm alright. I think it's this creepy mansion that's gotten to my nerves. Anyway I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air for a change"_ responded Knuckles

As Knuckles began to walk out of the room Amy started to follow as she was worried about her friend.

"_Don't worry I'm just going to get some fresh air. If I'm lucky I'll get to waste some monsters along the way or be eaten by one or two, who knows"_ said Knuckles

Amy then found a document that was a detailed report about a large plant known as Plant 42, explaining a way in which it could be killed easily. She figured this would be the best way as she didn't fancy facing a poisonous plant. She deemed herself lucky that she'd managed to kill one poisonous creature and come out without a scrape and she didn't want to face another one. Finding the secret ladder she descended to the bottom floor of the guardhouse. She made her way through the many doors and eventually found herself in the aqua ring. Walking over to the railing she peered around the room and marveled at the size of the tank in front of her. Wondering what sort of creature it contained her thoughts were answered as she looked down at the bottom floor and saw the bodies of Neptune and the smaller sharks.

"_I guess Sonic must have come through here?"_ guessed Amy

She then found the room in which the roots of Plant 42 had taken place and applied the V-Jolt. Seeing as the roots had shriveled to nothingness she deemed it safe enough to now be able to avoid the poison plant all together. She made her way out of the aqua ring and back upstairs to the guardhouse. She made her way into the room of where the main plant dwelled and as she walked forward she noticed that it too had begun to wilt. But as she stepped forward she was suddenly grabbed hold of by Plant 42. The plant had wrapped one of its thick vines around her waist and hoisted her upwards. Amy began to panic as she couldn't reach any of her arsenals to aid in her escape. All of a sudden her hope was answered as Knuckles had burst into the room carrying a flamethrower. Knuckles glanced around the room and at the giant plant and saw that it had hold of Amy.

"_What the hell is this thing?"_ asked Knuckles _"Some sort of plant!"_

"_Knuckles help!"_ shouted Amy

"_Amy! Just hold on I'll get you down"_ called Knuckles

Knuckles then began to fire the flamethrower towards the center of the plant whilst dodging its attacks. However the plant decided upon a sneak attack and wrapped a vine around his legs and hoisted him up. Knuckles struggled for a brief moment before managing to turn around and blast the plant with the intense flames. Eventually the plant began to die as it had dropped both Knuckles and Amy to the floor before it wilted. Both now remained on the floor for a second, trying to catch their breath.

"_Huh, that was a close one"_ said Knuckles

"_I thought I was finished until you showed up"_ said Amy

"_Yeah"_ answered Knuckles as they got up off the floor

"_Thanks again for your help Knuckles"_ appreciated Amy

"_Don't mention it. But I know that wasn't your regular house plant. What the hell's going on in this place?"_ asked Knuckles

"_I'm not sure, but anyway we should both be extra careful. Hopefully we'll find a way out soon"_ answered Amy

"_Yeah but something about that mansion still bothers me. I think I'll stay here a little longer, we should split up again and investigate"_ replied Knuckles

Knuckles then left the room as Amy retrieved a key that would surely come in useful to her later. Amy left after that and made her way to the exit of the guardhouse but as she left the room and entered the corridor she'd heard the sound of gunshots. Making her way down the corridor she decided to investigate and see who it was that had fired the gun. As she looked she saw that it was Mephiles and she was relieved that she'd finally managed to find him.

"_Mephiles"_ said Amy relieved

"_Amy, so you're safe too"_ answered Mephiles

"_That's what I was going to say_" said Amy

"_I apologies, it was all I could do to protect myself from those strange creatures here"_ said Mephiles

"_I understand"_ agreed Amy _"Anyway it's good that you're safe"_

"_Did you notice that Knuckles seems a little…strange as of late?" asked_ Mephiles

"_Now that you mention it yeah, he did seem a little distracted earlier on, I'll keep a close eye"_ replied Amy

"Maybe it's quiet natural seeing the circumstances, this really isn't our standard operation after all. Anyway Amy our first priority as of now is to get out of here

"_I agree with you there but I can't leave until I find out where Sonic is_" stated Amy

"_Alright then let's split up and look for him. I managed to find a helipad where we can call for Jet to come and pick us up"_ said Mephiles

Amy and Mephiles each went their separate ways to search for Sonic and then heard to the extraction point that he'd mentioned. Amy had now left the mansion and was back in the courtyard when her radio had picked up a transmission.

"_This is Jet come in S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team…come in_…" said Jet

"_This is Amy"_ answered Amy

"_Does anyone hear me?"_ asked Jet

"_I hear you Jet, over"_ replied Amy

"_S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team…Bravo Team…it doesn't matter respond…I repeat this is Jet"_

"_Jet…Jet?"_ called Amy

"_This is Jet…if you can't answer me somehow give me a sign…"_

"_Amy to Jet, can you hear me? Hello? Come in Jet?"_ asked Amy _"It's no good he can't hear me"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Underground Surprises

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 7 – Underground Surprises**

Sonic and Cosmo had now entered the underground tunnel that lead from the mansion courtyard and into a secluded area of the grounds. Both had traversed the many twists and turns of the underground, avoiding huge boulders and solving puzzles that would open the pathways for them. After a while they came across a double door. As they studied it they noticed that it had a few large cobwebs attached. Sonic pried the door open just a small bit and peered inside. Looking around the room he could see that the entire walls and floor had been carpeted in cobwebs.

"_Cosmo can wait here for me?"_ asked Sonic

"_Sure no problem"_ answered Cosmo

Sonic opened the door more so that he could step inside and closed it behind him. Surveying the room he couldn't see anything yet but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything in there with him. He moved away from the door as he'd spotted another one across from him, walking cautious across the room he'd made it to the door. But then he heard the sound of scurrying behind him, on instinct he turned swiftly whilst drawing his combat knife. He looked but saw nothing and that's when he heard the noise just above from him. Still holding the combat knife his eyes glanced up and saw what had made the noise, it was a giant spider but it wasn't just any plain spider, this was the King Black Tiger Spider.

"_What the? ...No way…that's a huge spider"_ gasped Sonic

The King Black Tiger Spider was a monstrous creature, a mutated version of the others large spiders that Sonic had already encountered earlier. The spider was covered in yellow and black fur, almost like a bumble bee but not in the same pattern. This creature too had parts of its flesh missing as blood could be seen weeping from it. Its eyes were deep red and angry as it looked tantalized at Sonic. Eyes that looked bloodthirsty and revengeful.

Sonic watched as the spider crept slowly down the wall and towards where he was standing. The spider then raised itself up and spat burning acid at Sonic but before it could hit him he side stepped out of the way. The acid landed on the cobwebs that covered the exit of the cave and burned them away to nothingness. Sonic watched as the webs disintegrated and this gave him an idea as he would use this as a way of escape. He dodged the spider's attacks as it lunged towards him with its pincers making sure not to get hit himself as he didn't want to get poisoned again. The door was almost completely uncovered by now but the Black Tiger was getting more enraged as it kept missing Sonic whenever it attacked him. Sonic sensed this and decided it was time to bring the battle to end for he knew that if the spider was left alive when Cosmo came then she may get hurt and he wasn't going to take the risk. In a final desperate attempt to attack Sonic the spider ran at full force towards him only to miss him and become entangled in its own web, leaving it wide open for Sonic to finish it off. Sonic ran towards it and jumped onto its back before driving his knife deep into its skull, pulling out the knife it had inflicted pain upon the creature. It cried in pain and struggled to get free as it twisted and turned in the web, exposing its soft underside. Sonic listened to its pained cries with closed eyes; he then opened them and plunged the knife into its heart. Just as quickly as this battle had begun it was over and the creature now lay dead before Sonic. The spider had slowed its desperate struggling as it twitched its head and legs before the life had left its cold eyes.

"_What it that thing?"_ asked Cosmo _"It looks like a giant spider of some kind"_

"_Yeah, come on let's get out of here"_ suggested Sonic

"_Good idea"_ agreed Cosmo

Amy had now made her own way into the cave and began to follow the same path as Sonic and Cosmo. She went through the same tunnel passages and as she entered a room she hadn't got far as she heard the door open and shut behind her. Amy turned and hoped that it was either Knuckles or Mephiles but no such luck. What had come through the door though was another creature that she'd yet to encounter.

The creature was known as 'Hunter a' which had a reptilian appearance in every way. It stood on two powerful stout back legs but it also had two strong arms as well. The scales were like that of a crocodile along with bright yellow eyes, long jagged teeth and claws that could tear anything apart. It too had a mutated vibe to it as it had patches of discoloured scales and missing parts.

Amy backed away slowly as the Hunter stalked towards her with its jaw wide open, displaying its rows of jagged teeth and staring at her hungrily. The creature then stopped and screamed upwards before it pounced forward and swung its claw at Amy. But seeing this Amy had anticipated the attack and nimbly jumped aside and began to shot at it. It didn't take much for the creature to become enraged with her but before Amy could finish it off a gunshot sounded behind her. The Hunter now lay dead as she turned to see Knuckles behind her.

"_Knuckles…"_ said Amy

"_That was a close one. Are you alright Amy?"_ asked Knuckles

"_Yes I'm fine but what about you? Are you alright?"_ inquired Amy

"_Yeah I am now. I've had time to clear my head"_ replied Knuckles

"_Good. Oh I've been meaning to ask, you haven't by any chance run into Sonic have you?"_ asked Amy with hope

"_No I haven't sorry. By the way what are you doing in a place like this?"_ inquired Knuckles

"_Well I ran into Mephiles and he'd said he'd found a way out of here. Only this seems to be the only way to get there. So that's why I'm here"_ answered Amy

"_A way out, that's great we should head there now and try to contact Jet to come get us out of this nightmare"_ said Knuckles

"_That sounds like a good plan Knuckles only I'm not leaving here until I find Sonic though"_ replied Amy

"_Right, then let's go find him"_ suggested Knuckles


	8. Chapter 8 - Labatory Surprises

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 8 – Secret Laboratory **

Amy and Knuckles had traversed the underground cave and were disappointed as each tie the came to a dead end. They were about to give up until they heard movement coming from around the corner. They moved forward cautiously as they didn't know what to expect until they heard a familiar voice. Amy was first to walk forward to investigate whom the voice belonged to with Knuckles following behind her.

"_Hello, who's there?"_ called Amy

"_Is that you Amy?"_ answered the voice

"_Is that you Espio?"_ asked Amy

"Yeah it's me" answered Espio

"_Oh, you're alive thank goodness"_ said Amy

Espio was a fuchsia coloured Chameleon with a peach muzzle, a yellow horn and golden yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt with the same logo, black fingerless gloves, a black bullet proof vest, khaki green trousers, a knife holster and black boots and a belt with cases.

"_Wait a minute Amy, are you alone? Is there anyone with you?"_ asked Espio

"_No but Knuckles is here with me"_ replied Amy as Knuckles stopped beside her

"_Espio are you alright? What happened?"_ inquired Knuckles

"_I'm fine but I have something important to tell you…"_ said Espio

"_What is it?"_ asked Amy

"_The S.T.A.R.S. are finished, someone is a traitor…"_ answered Espio

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Knuckles

"…_Umbrella set us up…this place is a death trap. You need to get out before…ugh!"_ said Espio as a gunshot was fired

"_Espio! No"_ called Amy as she knelt beside him

"_Amy?"_ said Knuckles as she stood up

"_A traitor…who is it?"_ asked Amy as she looked at Knuckles

"_I don't know but let's find the way out of here. We can't stay any longer"_ answered Knuckles

Whilst Amy and Knuckles were heading towards the exit, Sonic and Cosmo had already left the underground. They had emerged in the outer part of the secluded garden and came across a rather large fountain. Wondering what their next move was they walked around the fountain trying to figure out what to do. They found small indentations, one on either side so they took one medallion each and placed them on the fountain at the same time. The water then parted as a secret hatch had opened, revealing the entrance to the underground lab that dwelled beneath the mansion.

"_Well guess we found the entrance to the lab_" said Sonic

"_Wonder what we'll meet down there?"_ asked Cosmo a little worried

"_Don't worry I'll be right there next to you, I promise"_ stated Sonic

The two of them then stepped onto the lift and went down deep into the underground lab where they were unsure of surprises it had in store for them. It didn't take long until the lift reached the bottom floor and Sonic and Cosmo were now in the secret lab. Whilst walking the halls they'd encountered more zombies that were once the lab Tec's and workers along with other creatures from before .They made their way across the first floor and descended a flight of stairs into another section of the lab. Looking around at the different ways they could take they became uncertain as to which way was the correct one.

"_Which way should we go now?"_ asked Sonic

"_I don't know. Maybe we should split up, try and figure this out. We may be able to find clues on our own"_ suggested Cosmo

"_You're right it would be faster but there are creatures roaming down here. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"_ inquired Sonic

"_Yes I'll be fine don't worry too much. After all I am a paramedic but if I do run into trouble I'll be sure to call for you"_ assured Cosmo

"_Alright but be careful, try not to get yourself killed"_ answered Sonic

"_Same to you as well"_ laughed Cosmo

Going their separate ways Sonic and Cosmo began investigating for any possible signs and clues that would help them on their way. Even though Sonic had encountered the same creatures as before he'd stumbled upon a creature of which he'd never seen previously. This creature was watching him from the shadows as he walked through the rooms as it used the vents to get around. Sonic came to a sudden halt as he heard the vent covers creak and moan on their hinges, drawing his gun he turned sharply to see what was there. Nothing but then he heard a clatter of metal beside him and as he turned he saw what had created the ruckus.

Before him crawled a creature known as a Chimera, it stood on two scrawny hind legs with four front arms to support it. The Chimera took on an insect like appearance and was black in colour with piercing white eyes that shone in the darkness. This too was mutated and had the same similarities of decaying properties.

The Chimera screamed as it jumped to the ceiling and started to crawl along it towards Sonic whom steadied his weapon. He started to shot at it but each time the bullet would only ricochet of the metal ceiling and go elsewhere. The Chimera tried a sneak attack as Sonic had his back turned by lunging towards him but was given away as it screamed. Taking the chance Sonic dove under it and shot it as it sailed through the air; this time however he'd managed to hit it dead on. It landed on the floor with a thud and seeing this as the chance to finish it he took hold of his shotgun and finished the creature by shooting it through its skull. He sighed with relief as blood began to seep from the Chimera and he hoped not to witness any more of the same type. However he hadn't the time to think as his senses suddenly became aware that he was not alone. He was about to reach for the door handle but felt a presence right behind him but his reaction was too slow as another Chimera ensnared him in its grasp.

Sonic began to struggle as he desperately tried to get free of the creature but to no such luck he was trapped. He felt the Chimera starting to crush him to death with its strong grasp. He didn't know how much more he could take as he was becoming lightheaded and his vision had started to become blurry. He was about to give up hope but he was suddenly dropped to the floor when a gunshot was fired, he hit the floor with a thud and hit his head along the way. Before he completely blacked out the last thing he saw were the blurry images of the Chimera scampering off and a person walking towards him and then nothing as darkness consumed his vision.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mephiles is a Traitor

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 9 – Mephiles is a traitor?**

Sonic awoke in what appeared to be some kind of cell room as there were colourless walls and a heavy looking metal door baring the entrance. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling as his vision started to come back. He sat up slowly clutching his head with his eyes closed before taking a good look at where he was. He wondered how he'd gotten locked up and who it was that put him there in the first place.

"_What…what happened?"_ questioned Sonic in a whisper

As he pondered over this question he heard another door being opened and the sound of approaching footsteps coming his way. He waited and watched to see who it was and when they appeared at the window of the door he gasped in surprise. Mephiles was the one who was standing at the door; he stood there not saying a word as his face lay motionless. Sonic waited for a moment as the atmosphere began to feel awkward and silent.

"_Mephiles, it's good to see that you're alive"_ said Sonic

"_Yes__,__ though I wish the same could be said for you__"_ answered Mephiles in a monochrome tone

"_Huh? Uh, this is kind of embarrassing. It seems like someone wants to play a cruel game. I'm looked up in here, it'd be really great if you could unlock the door for me"_ requested Sonic

"_I'd like to Sonic but I'm afraid I can't do that just yet_" responded Mephiles

"_Huh…what do mean?"_ inquired Sonic _"Come on stop playing games with me"_

"_What I mean Sonic is that I need you to stay here for a while. You see I need you to participate in a little…co-operation for me" said Mephiles_

"_What are you on about? And what's this little co-operation?" _questioned Sonic

"_Well since you asked so nicely I guess I'll tell you.__ I basically need you to become a hostage more preferably bait"_ replied Mephiles

"_What?"_ gasped Sonic

"_I will use you as bait to lure in the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members and finish them off, once and for all"_ answered Mephiles

"_What have you to gain by finishing S.T.A.R.S.?"_ questioned Sonic

"_Simple, you see I seek greater power than what I hold now. And by__ eliminating every last member of S.T.A.R.S. there will be no one else here to stand in my way. You know too much about this and I'm afraid can't let any of you live__"_ replied Mephiles

"_So that's it then, and you were just using us right from the start"_growled Sonic

"_Clever aren't you?"_ asked Mephiles in a sarcastic tone "But now that you know my plan I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you"

Just as Mephiles pulled the gun out and aimed to fire it at Sonic he became distracted by a message he'd received on his com-link. He picked it up and checked the message but he wasn't quiet finished with Sonic just yet. He averted his gaze from the message screen and back at Sonic. Sonic was stood motionless as his breath was caught in his throat as he was uncertain of Mephiles's next move. Both had made eye contact with one another and then Mephiles fired the gun however Sonic had moved out of way just in time. But even though he'd escaped a fatal wound the bullet had caught his arm, which in turn caused Sonic pain. He grabbed hold of his arm and hissed in pain as blood trickled downward, satisfied with his work Mephiles then left Sonic alone.

Following their descent into the lab, Amy and Knuckles had finally made it and followed the same paths once again. Both Amy and Knuckles had decided upon the same decision to split up and investigate on their own again. Whilst traversing the many rooms Amy had also had the unfortunate luck to run in the Chimera. But lucky enough for her she'd only managed to encounter the one. She'd managed to find her way into the corridor that lead to the cell in Sonic was locked up in. Hearing the sound of hissing and gasping she cautiously followed the sound, waiting by the corner of the wall and slowly checking around it with her gun ready. But seeing nothing she sighed with relief but then heard it again, this time it sounded like another person to her. Noticing the cell door she stepped up to it and peered inside, looking around to see who was in there she saw no one until she laid eyes upon Sonic. Her eyes widened as she saw Sonic sitting on the bed but noticed that he was holding his arm and then the small amount of blood.

"_Sonic? Sonic it's you, you're alive!"_ called Amy

"_Amy, cause I'm alive, what do you expect?"_ asked Sonic

"_I knew you'd be alright"_ replied Amy

"_Amy listen to me, there's something big going down and…__ I have something to tell you about Mephiles"_ said Sonic

"_Mephiles, what about him?"_ asked Amy

"_Mephiles is a traitor, he locked me up here so that he could lure in you guys and finish us off"_ replied Sonic

"_Mephiles is a traitor?"_ questioned Amy

"_Yeah, if__ you happen to run into him be very careful around him. If figures that you found out about him he won't hesitate to kill you_" warned Sonic

"_Don't worry about that I can handle myself anyway we need to get you out of here"_ responded Amy

"_It'__s no use Amy this door's pretty much impossible to open_" said Sonic

"_Ah, ah, ah, never say never to the master of unlocking"_ stated Amy

"_Right I'd almost forgotten that nickname I gave you"_ laughed Sonic

It took a while but Amy eventually got the door open. Once fully opened she stepped inside the cell and gave Sonic a friendly hug as she was relieved that she'd found him at last. They stayed in there for a short few minutes as reality came back and hit them.

"_Ok let's get out of here"_ suggested Amy

"_I agr__ee with you there"_ responded Sonic

Sonic and Amy had now left the cell area together and began heading towards another lift that would take them further down into the lab. As they approached they knew whom they would be likely to find down there as this would be the place where they would stop his plans. They just about to step onto the lift but a voice rang out that called them back.

"_Well I guess this is it?"_ asked Amy

"_Yeah and you know who is waiting down there for us?"_ responded Sonic

"_Amy, Sonic!"_ called Knuckles

"_Knuckles there you are"_ answered Amy

"_It's good to see you're both safe" _said Knuckles

"_SONIC!"_ shouted Cosmo from a distance

"_Cosmo there you are, are you alright?"_ asked Sonic

"_Yes I'__m alright, no need to worry. Oh, what happened? You look like you've been shot?"_ inquired Cosmo

"_Yeah, Mephiles shot me. But don't panic it's nothing it's just a scratch"_ assured Sonic

"_Mephiles? Captain Mephiles shot you?"_ queried Cosmo

"_Yeah, he's turned__ traitor. He was using us from the start"_ answered Sonic

"_That's why we're here, to stop him"_ said Amy

"_Exactly, alright let's go"_ said Sonic

"_Wait Sonic. You stay here, let Cosmo heal that wound"_ suggested Amy

"_But Amy really I'm fine"_ stated Sonic

"_No, i__t'll be alright trust me, Knuckles and I can take care of Mephiles"_ assured Amy

"_Alright then, just be careful down there. Watch your backs"_ answered Sonic

"_We will, let's go Knuckles"_ said Amy _"While we're down there you two try and find a way to destroy __this place" _


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets Revealed

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 10 ****–**** Secrets Revealed**

Amy and Knuckles had now come face to face with a heavy metal door that separated them from the truth that lay beyond them. Amy was first to enter followed by Knuckles, looking around the room they saw various amounts of scattered pieces of glass, blood and medical equipment such as, computers, chemicals, large test tubes, etc. They walked around the room until Amy spotted Mephiles standing in front of computer, typing some sort of information into its database. Amy tried to be as calm as possible, remembering how Sonic had warned her that Mephiles had turned traitor. But Mephiles just simply smiled as he heard her approach him from behind whilst continuing to type on the computer. Amy didn't like the way in which he was acting towards her, she felt some-what threatened by his body language even thou he hadn't said a word.

"_Mephiles!"_ said Amy

"_Thank you Knuckles"_ replied Mephiles

"_Huh! Well what do you know?"_ asked Amy as Knuckles pointed his gun at her

"_Don't blame Knuckles for everything Amy. After all I hear that his beloved family will be in danger if he refuses to do all that I tell him to do"_ answered Mephiles

"_What, how could you… Mephiles you're pathetic you know that?"_ stated Amy

"_Well don't worry too much about it my dear. You'll soon be free of all this anyway. You and the rest of S.T.A.R.S."_ responded Mephiles

"_But why eliminate S.T.A.R.S. in the first place?"_ inquired Amy

"_Believe it or not that's Umbrella's intention. I'm just carrying out orders, nothing personal"_ said Mephiles

"_Then you're nothing but just a slave of Umbrella"_ said Amy

"_Smart girl aren't you? But I think you misunderstand me. The things you mentioned are nothing, I'll burn all them along with this entire laboratory" replied_ Mephiles as he pointed his own gun at her _"Knuckles, go up top and wait there for me, I'll take it from here"_

"_Knuckles, what…"_ called Amy

"_You gotta feel sorry for poor Knuckles, he must really be afraid of Umbrella huh_?" asked Mephiles sarcastically

"_What! You and Umbrella took his family as hostages. That's really low you know even for someone like you"_ said Amy angrily

"_Well maybe I did however it had nothing to do with Umbrella at all, I just said that to get him to co-operate. He was only a puppet acting on my will alone. Thou only you two seem to think that I was following Umbrella's orders but that's all a lie"_ responded Mephiles

"What? What are you planning?" asked Amy in disbelief

"_Well then I guess it's finally time for show and tell"_ laughed Mephiles

Inside one of the testing tubes was a rather tall creature whom Amy had never laid eyes on before. The creature was another B.O.W otherwise known as 'The Tyrant'. It resembled that of a human shape structure but its left hand was completely in the form of claws. Its skin was grey in colour with patches of dis-coloured skin, deep gouges and blotches of dried and wet blood. Along with a set of soulless white eyes as well as exposed teeth and its own heart on its chest.

"_It's magnificent isn't it?"_ asked Mephiles as he marveled at the Tyrant

"_What is this thing?"_ inquired Amy as she stared shocked

"_This is the ultimate B.O.W ever to be created. This will mark the beginning of the end" _answered Mephiles

"It won't work; you'll never succeed in your plans to use this against the world" stated Amy

"We'll see. Anyway I hate goodbyes but I'm afraid I have to kill you now…" said Mephiles

Mephiles once again raised his gun at Amy and was about to shoot her until gunfire was heard. Mephiles was hit in the shoulder as he recoiled backwards and landed on the floor. Mephiles held his arm as blood began to weep through the cloth of his shirt, onto his hand and run down his arm. Amy turned to see who the assailant was and relived to see Knuckles had returned as she was grateful that he'd saved her life again.

"_Huh! Knuckles you came back"_ said Amy relived

"_Amy, forgive me. I'm so sorry about what I did. I had no intention of harming you at all, it's just that…"_ answered Knuckles

"_No Knuckles, it's alright. You're not to blame for any of this. It's Umbrella and Mephiles who are to blame"_ assured Amy

"_I know you're right. But even if it meant my family, I couldn't turn my back on my friends again"_ said Knuckles

Through the corner of his eye, Knuckles had clocked Mephiles reach for the computer in an attempt to set the Tyrant free of its slumber. He immediately rushed over and pushed him away from the computer in hopes that he'd stopped Mephiles's plans. But he was too late as all of them now witnessed that the glass tube had filtered away all of the water in which the tyrant lay domant. Once empty the creatures eyes snapped open as it pressed a palm against the glass as thou it were testing its thickness. Suddenly it smacked its palm against the glass causing a crack that split the glass, it repeated once more before it used its clawed hand to finally break free. The Tyrant now stood before them as it towered over them and silently it stalked towards them. But it didn't attack straight away as it stopped by the side of Mephiles and looked down at him with a deathly glare, without warning it flung him across the room before turning back to Knuckles and Amy.

"_Finally you two will meet your end, along with the others"_ threatened Mephiles _"Huh…what are…ugh…this wasn't supposed to… happen!"_

"_You wanna a piece of me pall?" _taunted Knuckles_ "Well come and get it"_

The tyrant stopped in its tracks as it rushed towards Knuckles, knocking him into the wall where he was knocked unconscious upon impact. It then turned towards Amy in an attempt to do the same.

"_Knuckles no!"_ cried Amy _"Come on you lab mutated freak for an experiment"_


	11. Chapter 11 - End of the Arklay Mansion

**Sonic Evil**

**Chapter 11 - End of the Arklay Mansion**

Cosmo and Sonic had made their way to the infirmary room where she could heal his bullet wound. She lifted up his sleeve and observed the damage and with a gentle smile she assured Sonic that wasn't too bad of a wound. He winced slightly as she removed the bullet from his arm but she just laughed lightly at his reaction and continued with dressing his arm, cleaning the blood, sewing and finally bandaging it.

"_I thought all heroes were supposed to be tough?" _teased Cosmo

"_Heh we are, but even we heroes can still feel pain" _answered Sonic

"_Glad to hear that__. Anyway there we go it's all better now"_ said Cosmo with a smile

"_Great__ we should go find Amy and Knuckles so we can get out of this nightmare"_ suggested Sonic

"_How are we gonna get out of here anyway?"_ inquired Cosmo

"_Well our best bet is to reach the surface; from there we should be able to contact Jet. But before that we g__otta find a way of destroying this place. We can't take the risk of those Bio freaks running lose" _mentioned Sonic

"_But how do we destroy an entire lab I mean this place is huge?"_ asked Cosmo

"_Maybe if we found some sort of detonation device or something a__nd activate it then it'll be sayonara to this place" _answered Sonic

"_You know I found something just like that whilst I was searching around down here"_ said Cosmo

"_You did? Excellent, can you remember which room it was in?"_ asked Sonic

"_Of course, come on__ I'll take you there"_ replied Cosmo

Amy had successfully dodged another attack from the Tyrant as she steadied herself ready and intent on finishing this fight as soon as possible. The Tyrant swung its massive claws at her again but missed her just by a hair and Amy saw her opening to finish the Tyrant as she took aim and fired her gun. The Tyrant staggered for a moment before finally collapsing dead on the floor where it lay lifeless upon the cold lab floor surrounded by its own deep crimson blood. Amy remained silent all except for the sound of her deep breathing as caught her breath from the battle, she then remembered Knuckles whom still lay unconscious after being knocked out by the Tyrant. She knelt next to Knuckles and shook his shoulder in and attempt to wake him, he responded with a groan as he lifted a hand to his head and slightly open his eyes.

_"Knuckles! Knuckles are you alright?"_ inquired Amy

_"Huh? Amy, man I'm really embarrassed i can't believe i was that carless"_ replied Knuckles

_"That doesn't matter now, at least you alright. And beside i stopped that creature in its tracks"_ said Amy

_"You managed to take down the Tyrant by yourself, that's amazing. Anyway we should get out of here, the sooner the better"_ said Knuckles

Both Amy and Knuckles left the lab and Tyrant far behind them as they headed for the elevator that would take them back up to the entrance of the lab, but whilst on their way the emergency system had been activated and had made itself known to the both of them.

_"The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivating all locks to ensure personnel escape!"_

_"Knuckles do you think?"_ asked Amy

_"Mephiles, he didn't"_ answered Knuckles

Finally after a short ride to the surface they made it back to the top where they both made a break for the emergency exit that lead straight up to helipad where they could get a hold of Jet to come and get them out of there. Whilst they made their way the creatures and zombies still attempted to ensnare them but both Amy and Knuckles wasted no time in killing them as they ran full pelt for the exit, their hearts racing in the hopes they would make it in time. After traversing the many corridors they came across a set of double doors and there waiting for them was Sonic and Cosmo.

_"You made it, what happened down there?"_ asked Sonic

_"We'll tell you all about that after we get out of here, let's go"_ answered Amy

The four of them made their way along the twisting corridor until they across another elevator but as they were about to step into it they all heard the sound of growling coming from somewhere within the lab.

_"You two get out of here, we'll take care of this"_ suggested Sonic

_"Sonic wait, it's too dangerous"_ mentioned Amy

_"Don't worry we'll be alright and besides, we made it this far didn't we and Knuckles's got my back"_ said Sonic

_"Only as long as you have mine"_ said Knuckles

_"All right be careful, we'll see you up top"_ said Amy

Amy and Cosmo now made their way up to the surface as Sonic and Knuckles stayed behind to deal with the threat of the creature that was attempting to follow after them. Once on the helipad Amy grabbed hold of a flare and set it not too far from the elevator and set it alight where it sped high up into the clouds so that Jet would be able to fly in and pick them up. It wasn't long before Amy and Cosmo were once again joined by both Sonic and Knuckles whom saw that Amy had already sent a message to Jet.

_"You both made it in time"_ said Cosmo

_"Yeah, told you we would"_ answered Sonic

However their reunion was short lived as the sound of crumbling, banging and crashing was heard somewhere near them. Looking around hey saw nothing until the ground completely gave way right in front of the elevator, they all aimed their weapons as they didn't know what they were going to be encountering. Suddenly a creature burst forth from the darkness of the hole and landed heavily before them, they stared shocked at the creature but Amy was more shocked than the others for it was the same creature that she had fought before, The Tyrant. Amy stared at Tyrant as her breath became caught and her heart raced and her eyes widened in horror, she thought that it was dead but she was completely wrong as the early morning sun shone down on the hulking creature. Each of them began to fire at the creature and it took note of the one nearest to him which was in turn Sonic, The Tyrant raised its clawed hang and swung it straight down on him which sent him flying across the courtyard and crashing into some debris. Cosmo became panicked as she raced to his side to see if he was alright, once she was by his side he sat up dazed and discovered that he had received a few claw marks which it had caused blood to seep down his chest. With both Sonic and Cosmo on the sidelines, Amy and Knuckles were left to battle the Tyrant for the final time. And even though Amy had managed to take it down the first time she quickly discovered that the creature had become stronger and more deadly as it had much faster and stronger.

Amy had fired the last bullet in her gun and as she about to reload the Tyrant took advantage of the situation and took hold of her by the neck and hoisted her of the ground. She thought that it was all over, that she was going to die by the hands of this creature as it was literally choking her to death. Her lungs burnt for breath as they screamed in her chest, but still the Tyrant wouldn't loosen its deathly grip until the sound of gunfire was heard. Amy felt the floor rush up to her as she tried to catch her breath and reload the gun at the same time as quickly as she could and watched as the Tyrant stalked its way over to Knuckles whom was shooting at it. Hearing the sound of roater blades, Amy looked straight up and saw the S.T.A.R.S. Helicopter in which Jet was witnessing the battle below and dropped a Rocket Launcher beside Amy for her to use. She steadied herself and took hold of the launcher, aiming it directly at the Tyrant, she whistled and as it turned a smirk came to her face as she fire the rocket towards it. Knuckles saw what was happening and dodged the attack just in time as the rocket sailed strait into the center of the creature which killed it instantly. A huge sigh of relief escaped from both as all that was left of the tyrant was nothing more than pieces of scattered flesh, bone, organs and blood.

Finally with the Tyrant dead once and for all Jet was able to land the helicopter and fly them all out there, as Cosmo helped Sonic to limp over to the helicopter Knuckles took Amy at the same time. Tiredness and exhaustion had overcome them all as they could finally find the time to sit back and relax for the first time since the beginning of the entire mission. Both Cosmo and Amy had closed their eyes to try and get some sleep as their eyes grew heavy whilst Sonic and Knuckles remained awake for they were just glad that this nightmare could be put behind them all. After all their efforts and struggles within the mansion and laboratory the nightmare was finally over for them but unbeknownst to them they had no idea that this nightmare was nothing more than prelude of the horrors that had yet come to surface.


End file.
